Desire
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Bajo el mismo techo y un sentimiento que domina a ambos. Regalo de cumpleaños para karla-eli-chan.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí estoy de nuevo con este extraño fic que espero disfrutan, tal vez contenga uno o dos capítulos mas, aun no lo decido. En un principio solo tenía concebido escribir un ItaHina pero luego recodé que en una oportunidad dijiste amar el ItaHinaSasu, por eso, con todo mi cariño para ti este pequeño fanfic.

Este fic es un regalo para **karla-eli-chan,** del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre La Hoja.

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Desire**_

La mira y la desea, observa su actuar y solo desea devorarla. Esa mujer, la hija del esposo de su madre lo descontrolaba totalmente. Él tenía mujeres por doquier pero se fue a encaprichar con ella. Se sentía como un tonto adolescente con la hormonas revueltas.

No entiende como una chica como ella despierta esos instintos animales que lleva dentro. Es como cuando un cazador se obsesiona con su presa. Solo no le agradaba ver como su hermano también mostraba interés en ella. Se la comía con la mirada, la espiaba al igual que él. Silenciosamente se habían embarcado en una guerra silenciosa por ver quien se lleva la mayor atención por parte de ella.

Los hermanos Uchiha, hombres jóvenes y atractivos que traían locas de amor a más de la mitad de la población femenina de la pequeña ciudad Konoha. Algunas veces no les molestaba compartir porque a la final solo se trataba de aventuras sin importancia pero su nueva hermanita era como un ángel el cual ellos quería pervertir.

Sonrisas malévolas se posaban en sus rostros cuando la veían con ese rostro angelical y esa dulce voz dirigida hacia ellos. Mientras que la chica solo se sentía nerviosa ante su presencia. Ambos hermanos se le hacían de lo mas atractivos pero a la vez se sentía como una pobre presa en un nido de águilas hambrientas.

Hacía poco tiempo su padre, viudo desde hacía más de diez años se casó con una mujer adorable, encantadora, que le recordaba a su madre. Esta tenía dos hijos, Itachi de 20 años y Sasuke de 18. ella apenas tenía 17 pero su cuerpo denotaba el de una mujer hecha y derecha, por eso siempre se ocultaba bajo ropa holgada. Su hermana menor estaba de vacaciones escalando una gran montaña en compañía de su primo mayor Neji a quien veía como hermano ya que él siempre representó eso para ella.

Estar en esa casa era agradable, la esposa de su padre era de lo mas atenta con ella y su padre, los hijos de Mikoto también lo eran pero le dedicaban extrañas miradas que hacía que su cuerpo se calentara a niveles que la hacían alarmar. Eran atentos con ella, trataban de estar ahí para ella. La llevaban al colegio y la traían de vuelta.

Pero el menor era posesivo y celoso, solo una mirada de uno de sus compañeros a la chica de ojos perla y este los fulminaba, casi nadie se atrevía a entablar amistad con ella. Solo el extraño amante de los insectos y el cara de perro se habían atrevido a tal osadía. Al parecer Kiba, el cara de perro como lo llamaba Sasuke sabía la molestia que causaba en su persona que se le acercara mas de la cuenta porque no perdía oportunidad de pasar un brazo por sus hombros para luego mirarlo y sonreírle con sorna.

Esa situación le molestaba, en más de una oportunidad estuvo tentado a romperle la cara pero luego recordaba que el era un Uchiha. Los Uchiha no se rebajan ante tales situaciones, debía hacer algo ya, de ninguna manera permitiría que otro se le adelantara, desde que vio a esa chica supo que la quería para él. Pero existía ese gran problema llamado Itachi Uchiha, su perfecto hermano mayor quien también estaba interesado en ella. Debían tener una charla como hermanos y llegar a un consenso.

* * *

Ese día como cada fin de semana se había quedado sola en casa por lo que había decidido hacer limpieza para distraerse un poco. Limpiar las habitaciones de sus "hermanos" no les haría mal ¿verdad? Pero no debió hacerlo. Descubrió algo que la horrorizó. Uno de sus hermanos era un pervertido. Tenía fotografías de ella mientras se duchaba.

Estaba en la habitación de Sasuke limpiando el piso cuando descubrió por accidente un pequeño cajón que por curiosidad abrió. Lo que vio la hizo sentir avergonzada e incomoda. Dejó caer todas las fotografías mientras retrocedía espantada de lo que vio. Pero...

* * *

¿Y bien? Espero que lo hayas disfrutado karla, se que tu cumple ya pasó pero igual te deseo feliz cumpleaños.

Por supuesto que tendrá conti, tal vez uno o dos capítulos mas. Dime que te gustaría que pasara en los próximos capítulos.

Perdonen los errores ortográficos. He hecho una pequeña revisión y los he corregido pero siempre, por mas cuidadosa que soy siempre se cuelan unos cuantos.


	2. Chapter 2

Este capitulo esta dedicado a **lupita ****riojas **como regalo de cumpleaños muuuuuy atrasado pero aquí está. Lamento el retraso aun así espero lo disfrutes.

Karla, se que este fic es un regalo para ti pero lupita me pidió esta conti como regalo de su pasado cumpleaños, así que se lo dediqué a ella.

* * *

Chapter II

Fingir que nada ha pasado, es lo mejor que se puede hacer sin embargo era difícil puesto que sus emociones estaban haciendo estragos en su organismo. Habían ciertas situaciones que no sabía como interpretar. Muchas cosas le producían ansiedad y otras molestia. Querían entender el porque de ellas pero no lo sabía como afrontarlas y hablar con sus amigas no era opción.

Ya imaginaba los consejos de Ino, la resolución de Temari y las medidas drásticas de Tenten. Sacudió la cabeza tratando que esas absurdas ideas se esfumaran de su cabeza pero era mas fácil pensarlo que realmente hacerlo.

Descubrió que Sasuke era un pervertido, que la espiaba mientras se bañaba y aunque se asustó por el hecho lo dejó pasar no sin antes asegurarse que no volviera a entrar a su cuarto de baño mientras ella estuviese ahí. Aun así se reprochaba mentalmente porque aun en contra de su voluntad se descubrió que no le molestaba tanto en realidad, de hecho se sentía halagada que un hombre tan atractivo, que tenía a la mitad de la población femenina a sus pies se haya fijado en la insulsa y poco grácil Hinata Hyuuga.

Mentalmente se cacheteaba por tener esa clase de pensamientos, es inadmisible que una señorita tan recatada como ella pensara esas cosas, incluso una noche tuvo sueños poco comunes con respecto al Uchiha.

Desde ese día se siente avergonzada de solo verle el rostro, es que el sueño era tan real que despertó con la piel erizada y perlada de sudor, jadeando en busca de aire. Era imposible que tuviera esa clase de pensamientos tan libidinosos ¿verdad? Ella siempre fue decente, recatada..._pero al fin humana_, le recordaba su mente mientras se mordía el labio con tanta intensidad hasta casi romperlo.

No podía ser, eso no le podía estar pasando a ella y encima de todo estaba Itachi. Ese dios griego que le había dicho desearla tanto hasta casi desfallecer por solo tenerla junto a él ¿Qué podía hacer? Una y mil veces repasó sus opciones y no encontraba solución. Quería enfrentar a Sasuke pero a la vez no, quería decirle algo a Itachi pero tampoco sabía que, tremendo predicamento en el que se encontraba ahora.

La cabeza le dolía, se sentía mareada y las ganas de devolver el estomago eran cada vez mayor es. Ante sus ojos una escena que le dolía ¿ no se supone que la quería o por lo menos la deseaba? ¿ acaso era una vil mentira? Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos pero se negó a dejarlas salir. Tenía que salir de ahí, los gritos y gemidos de esa mujer hacían que su corazón se estrujara pero ¿Por que? Ella no lo amaba, de hecho lo odiaba por vil y mentiroso, por lo menos eso quisiera creer ella, no, era imposible odiarlo, no podía siquiera pensar en albergar esa clase de sentimientos por él ¿O si? Imposible, se dijo mientras salía corriendo en dirección...hacia ninguna parte.

Y se preguntarán ¿Como llegó ella a esa situación? ¿en donde exactamente? Déjenme decirles toda la historia. Las cosas pueden ser complicadas o no, dependiendo el rumbo que le demos y un problema se puede solucionar dependiendo de nuestras decisiones. Ella decidió callar lo ocurrido esa día, decidió que no diría nada de esas fotografías que el menor guardaba de ellas y también lo ocurrido con el mayor.

...Descubrió esas fotos, esas donde se veía en todo su esplendor su bella anatomía bajo la fresca y refrescante ducha pero...

Salió de la habitación de su hermanastro ¿Adonde? En ese momento quería encontrarlo, armarse de valor y hacerlo arrepentirse de haberla tratado de esa forma solo que en el camino se encontró a Itachi, recién bañado y con solo un pantaloncillo cubriendo su escultural cuerpo.

Se sonrojó y volvió su mirada, él sonrió mientras tomaba un vaso de agua, se acercó a su "hermanita" la observo cerrar los ojos, se permitió cerrarlos él también mientras su olfato se deleitaba con su exquisito aroma a violetas y jazmín, el corazón de ella parecía una batería siendo tocada con tanto ahínco que seguro él podría escucharla.

La deseaba, esas mejillas sonrosadas y esos labios rosados y llenos, eran hechos para ser besados, ella, toda ella era el pecado encarnado, era deseo puro, ella no se daba cuenta pero su timidez, ese bamboleo de cadera que da con cada paso era el incentivo de cada hombre para mirarla, en ese momento entendía o por lo menos se daba la oportunidad de entender él porque debían espantar a cada chico de la escuela de ella. Todos la miraban, de manera imperceptible pero lo hacían, a un experto como él no podían engañarlo, los ojos curiosos de los demás la veían justo como él la estaba viendo ahora. Con deseo, con lujuria pero...ella era tan joven ¿estaba bien tratar de corromperla? ¿Lo dejaría ella entrar en su vida de todas las formas posibles?

Sin importarle nada mas acalló a su conciencia, lo hizo solo para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, a sus deseos ¿lo odiaría? Tal vez pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados, su corazón martillandole las costilla y el olor a bosque, a hombre que emanaba Itachi llenaba sus fosas nasales y se sentía perdida, por un momento, se olvidó el porque estaba ahí, no recordaba nada, era injusto que él la dejara en ese estado y no se había dado cuenta antes, podía sentir la respiración de él casi encima suyo enviándole espasmos eléctricos en todo el cuerpo.

—Me gustas, te deseo, tanto, tanto que ahora mismo te tomaría en este pasillo sin importarme nada mas—susurraba en su oído mientras mordía levemente su lóbulo.

Ella quiso decir algo, moverse o por lo menos decirle...cualquier cosa pero su cuerpo había olvidado incluso respirar, no podía articular palabra y en un intento de hacer reaccionar su cuerpo abrió los ojos como plato y sus rosados labios se movían al son de su boca tratando de ¿Hablar? Para Itachi solo era pedir un beso, se abrían rogando ser atendidos por él y no la hizo esperar, acercó sus labios y los besó, lento, suave para luego tomar intensidad, ella estaba estática, sintiendo como ese intruso exploraba su boca ¿quería apartarlo? No, su cuerpo pedía mas, exigía mas, estaba ardiendo y no era precisamente por fiebre, era de deseo ¿desde cuando ella deseaba a Itachi Uchiha? No lo sabía y no quería pensar en ello, enredó sus brazos en su cuello y cerró los ojos mientras se permitía degustar esa masculina boca que le daba su primer beso real, ese que la hacía desear mas, estremecer y erizarle toda la piel.

* * *

Se que es confuso y extraño, culpa de mi mente, me costó llegar a este resultado, quería continuarlo pero no sabía como y esto fue lo que salio, espero no lo odien. En el próximo capitulo se descubrirán muchas cosas pero tenganme paciencia, actualmente escribo mas de 5 fics y no puedo abandonar ninguna idea.

Por cierto ¿que les pareció el final de Naruto? Yo me sentí feliz, malhumorada y con cara de WTF al mismo tiempo. Feliz porque siempre anhelé que el despistado de Naruto mirara a Hinata, molesta por eso que ocurrió con Sasuke, en mi cabeza me inventé una historia para olvidarme de eso y cara de WTF con el ChoujixKarui ¿de donde salio eso? Ellos nunca se habían visto antes y si lo hicieron no cruzaron palabra alguna, es extraño, demasiado extraño. Todo lo demás me pareció bastante aceptable, de hecho me esperaba el ShikaTema al igual que casi todos. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Cuéntenme sus historias. No mentira, solo quiero saber si soy la única que se quedó anonadada con ese final.

Por cierto, no me retiraré de FF ni dejaré de escribir de mis parejas favoritas, esto en ficción de fans y puesto que no me agradó lo ocurrido con el Uchiha a esa niña jamas la tomaré en cuenta en mis fics. Por cierto ¿No creen que se parece a Karin? Si me buscan en el foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas les cuento la loca historia que se me ocurrió con respecto a ella.

Bye bye, espérenme, escribo lento pero seguro. Es que llevo una tortuga atada a los dedos y mi musa tiene una metida en el cerebro, por eso me tardo tanto.

Antes de irme le quiero agradecer a todas esas lindas personas que se tomaron el tiempecito de leer y dejarme un review. Les agradezco de antemano los que me lleguen por este capitulo.


End file.
